User talk:RinGumiKagamine
Welcome Hi, welcome to Utaite Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Loli.com page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Esperancia (Talk) 05:27, January 3, 2012 Notice Could you please follow the guidelines/tutorial listed here? Its annoying me a bit how there are little mistakes everywhere :I Starikun 21:27, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Well on the Senka page that song was under his "Senka" name and was on his mylist and nicosound I don't know why he deleted it. Also the date I put should be right a not just because it's from the day the person put it up. RinGumiKagamine 21:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) : well I wasn't talking about Senka but okayyyy..... well the song isn't in his mylist o.o its from the time when he was Kuze/Kuzu and "doesn't exist anymore" its only because someone reploaded it on YouTube with all its information that the link still exists Starikun 22:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) : Ahh..well okay then but I remember seeing it around that time weird...and on Kouhei's page i put up the Maji LOVE song do you want me to put up the other people's names? RinGumiKagamine 22:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Yup ^_^ it even says so in the tutorial/guidelines page~ heheh it shows when people don't read that page carefully~ Ah well you're not necessarily wrong about the date (not that I said you were o.o) I looked on NicoNico and it says it was uploaded on Augest 23 lol timetravvvvveeeeeellllll~ jk but its just probably time differences anyhow Starikun 22:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Okay then I'll go do that then thanks for helping and yeah though i did read those cuz at first wasn't sure if i could put the stuff up, I'll read over them again and I wasn't really sure that I was wrong or not and not saying that you were saying I was but all well~ Senka's a mystery to me, an epic mystery XD . RinGumiKagamine 22:53, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: Welcome~ well Senka IS a pretty unknown person and he releases no info whatsoever. Even on NicoNico he's classified as mysterious since there is no info on him lol Starikun 23:08, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Could you also please not email and such in the external links section? It doesn't go there and we don't want to put up info that might get too personal o.o;; I know its public and all but just don't put that info there Starikun 21:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Err... sorry bout that I didn't know...I'll watch the what I put up then, I just saw it on ASK's page so I thought it was okay, and also about the picture in Kouhei's page does that need to be deleted? RinGumiKagamine 21:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) : hmmm its on ASK's page? o.o I need to go and check that out.... Starikun 22:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :: hmmmmmmm I think I'll need to discuss this with the main admin....... Starikun 22:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Also what about Hyadain's YT Channel is that okay there? RinGumiKagamine 21:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) : Yup thats fine :) and I believe I encouraged it in the tutorial/guideline page?... Starikun 22:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) : Right just checking :D RinGumiKagamine 22:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC)